The Next Generation of Potters
by rumbleroar29
Summary: This is a story about James Sirus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus potter, and all the other children of harry's friends. The story is about being the children of the golden trio and how they get into a fair amount of trouble of there own.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of what i hope will be many!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter... i wish i did but i don't.**

"By James!" he could hear his mother yell "Have a good first year. Don't get into any trouble!" Yeah right like I'm not going to get in trouble James thought as the train pulled away from the station. Infact he was planning trouble for the train, the only problem was he needed someone to help him. As he walked through the train looking for some first years to sit with he ran into girl. "sorry" he said "didn't see you". The girl replied with "me to". James asked her what year she was and found out she to was a first year, so James introduced himself "I'm James Sirius Potter. And you are?"

"I'm Evie Anna Lambert"

"Nice to meet you Evie" James had a good feeling about this girl." care to find a compartment"

"Sure" Evie replied simply. As they walked along they found an empty compartment. Once they sat down James couldn't help but ask "wanna help me with a prank!" he tried not to sound eager

"YES!" she said "I knew I had a good feeling about you"

"ok so the goal of this prank is to steal the candy trolley and earn first year fame without setting foot in the castle" after explaining the plan to Evie, and her helping fix some things they set off for the trolley. Luckily there were a fair amount of people in line for food as they were about two hours into the journey and people were getting hungry. When it was there turn the candy lady turned to face Evie. This was James's cue. Evie would give a long order to give time for James to push away the cart. The plan went well until James crashed into a prefect and Evie busted up laughing while she went to see if he was alright.

"What is this?" asked the prefect with a stern tone.

"we were trying to steal the trolley..." they replied in usion.

"and how is that working out?" the prefect said mockingly

"Well until I ran into you" said James

"I see. You both will receive detention and are to stay in your compartment for the remainder of the journey."

"That's unfair! What if we get hungry!" exclaimed Evie

"That is your punishment and there will be plenty of food at the feast. Now good day"

"Well this sucks" said James as they walked back into their compartment. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Exploding snap?"

"Sure. I'll get mine out" yes! Thought James privately she's about to get beat pretty bad!

"So you come from a wizarding family?" asked Evie

"yeah." said James "you?"

"I'm halfblood. My dad's a muggle"

"Cool got any siblings?"

"Two older sisters one younger brother."

"I'm the oldest of three" said James. They finished their first game of exploding snap, which James won, so they started a new game. They played that game in silence until Eviscerate yells

"Ha! I beat you!"

James was so surprised he had never lost exploding snap. Ever. "fine one more game "this time James made sure he won. At the end of the game James had a cocky smirk that graced his face far too often. "Two out of three that just proves I'm a better player"

"Fine. But I still beat you the once." After their three games. They talked about quidditch, future pranks, Hogwarts houses, and doing a lot of complaining about how hungry they were.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. This is my first story so please give me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

"At least there will be plenty of food at the feast" James offered as they got off the train.

"I hope so because I could eat anything right now!"

"Firs' year's o're hear! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid yelled as James, Evie, and all the other first years made their way toward Hagrid. "Why hello there James hav'n seen you in a while have I. Lookin forward to a good term?"

"Course I am Hagrid! This is Evie by the way" introducing Evie "and this is Hagrid" answering Evie's confused expression.

"Hello Hagrid" said Evie reaching out to shake Hagrid's trash bin sized hands.

"Hi Evie. Your Renna's sister aren't you?"

"yeah I am" said Evie blushing a little

"I knew it! You have the same red hair as her. Your sister's great by the way loves my class!"

"Yeah she talks about it a lot" Evie replied awkwardly because Renna had never once mentioned a class taught by Hagrid.

"While were talkin bout look alike don't you look just like your father James!"

"I get that a lot to..."

"Well best get you on the boats shouldn't we? First years over here! Get in groups of four! "Hagrid yelled at the rest of the nervous first years "do you two want to come on a boat with me?"

"Sure" James replied simply

"Great. Now everyone into a boat, and we can head over to the castle. Two in the front to in the back and make sure your weight is even we don't want anyone to fall now do we?"

"Umm Hagrid how are we going to do that there's only three of us?"

"Easy you two in the back and I'll be in the front. I weigh a bit more than the average person."

So all the first years set of for the castle wishing they were inside already because it was starting to rain and by now everyone was starving! As they came to the other side of the lake everyone oohed and ahhed at the giant castle. Once they got to the top of the steps there were two giant oak doors where professor Longbottom or uncle Neville to James was waiting for them.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid."

"Will do professor"

"Hello I am professor Longbottom. Follow me please." the group of first years followed a him into a side chamber of the biggest room James had seen in his life. "Now you will wait here until I come to collect you"

"More waiting!" Evie exclaimed! "Can't we just eat already?"

"I wish but we still have to be sorted. What house are you hoping for?" James asked

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw would be fine to. You?"

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor! No other house would make sense for me to be in" Evie was about to reply when Professor Longbottom came back

"We are ready for you. If would all just form a line I can take you in to be sorted." there was a bit of shuffling as the nervous first years tried to for a line. Then everyone followed Neville into the great hall. All of the first years let out oohs and awes. Among all of the awes of the first years you could also hear a number of people whispering to their new friends "look at the ceiling" or "Is there no roof?"

As they reached the front of the hall Professor Longbottom stopped next to an old stool with a battered old hat on it. "When I call your name come up and I will place the hat on your head to be sorted into your house." the whole room waited, but professor Longbottom didn't call any names instead the hat burst into song

Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat then me.

You keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Were they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And very good finders;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of whit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a thinking cap!

The hall burst into cheers! And James whispered to Evie "The sorting needs to hurry up! Or we'll starve to death!"

"Oh come on James. We are the ones being sorted after all. Now hush up" Evie said turning back to the front. Professor Longbottom had started to read off the list. James vaguely recognized some of the names from their parents mentioning them. There were two new Hufflepuff, three Gryffindor's, one Ravenclaw, and two slytherins. Besides counting the number going into each house he wasn't really paying attention until they called Lambert, Evanna.

"Good luck" James muttered under his breath.

He watched as Evie went nervously up to the stool and sat. The sorting hat slid over her eyes and it was only a second before the hat yelled Gryffindor! The whole right side of the hall burst into cheers as Evie ran over to the table to meet everyone. After Evie it could not have gone by slower for James and it felt like hours before Neville finally yelled "Potter, James".

He got an encouraging smile from Evie, but there was also quite a bit of whispering going on around the hall which he thought was strange. But as he reached the stool he decided they like him were getting a bit restless.

As he sat down and the hat slipped over his eyes, there was whispering in his ear.

"Hmm well you're not very hard. Brave and loyal better be GRYFFINDOR!" the right side of the hall once again cheered as James ran over next to Evie. "Congrats!" Evie said over all the noise. By the time he sat down and settled in the next person was called up. He could see now that there were only a few students left to be sorted and he would soon be eating. The person up on the stool at the moment was taking a very long time, but the hat eventually decided on Slytherin. The last few people went by rather quickly, and then it was almost time to eat.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. And for those new students welcome." Professor Mcgonagall said loudly. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidding Forest is out of bounds and all Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned. If you wish to see the full list of banned items please see 's office. Now enjoy the feast!"

"Finally I'm starving!" James said joyfully as food appeared on the plates around the hall. The dinner was quite nice and throughout the night James was able to find Teddy and Victoire further down the table. By the time the desserts showed up James had three helpings of everything and now considered Evie, Daniel Finnigan, Matthew Thomas, and Catilina Anderson. After dessert James and his new friends followed the head boy, Teddy, and the rest of Gryffindor up to the dormitories.

"The boy's dorms are up the stairs on the right and the girls on the left. I encourage you all to get sleep as we have a full day of classes tomorrow."

"See you in the morning" James said to Evie and Cat. Then James, Dan, and Matt went upstairs until the came across a door marked "1st years". They went in to find all of their luggage there along with their new Gryffindor ties, scarfs, and hats. James and his roommates got changed in silence.

Right before James drifted into sleep he heard Matt say "I don't think I'll be up much longer so night guys"


End file.
